


Affinità Elettiva

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malinconico, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris è rimasto così impresso nel cuore di Sherlock, che ogni anno, il 6 gennaio, il giorno del suo compleanno, riesce sempre a trovare il tempo per andare a trovarlo a Winter Wonderland: sa che potrebbe andare a trovarlo fin da novembre, o magari la vigilia di Natale per fargli auguri, ma la verità è che gli piace che si sia creata una ricorrenza, una sorta di anniversario che gli ricordi il loro primo incontro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinità Elettiva

**Author's Note:**

> ***Ciao bimbe!!! Come mi mancava pubblicare qualcosa! ç_ç ma gli esami incombono e purtroppo devo cercare di fare la persona seria. Sì, ok, ci sto provando, va bene? u__u Dunque, torno con questa storia che ha veramente zero pretese e che è nata dal nulla o.o o meglio da questa immagine (http://41.media.tumblr.com/0bb3f86d8999f62305a2d68199b23fc2/tumblr_montzk0yP51qenq72o1_1280.jpg) per quanto riguarda il primo incontro e la bambola (poi capirete). Mi dispiace per il fatto che sia venuta un po' più malinconica di quanto credessi, ma il finale è assolutamente positivo, anzi, anche un po' inverosimile tanto è romantico XD ma lo sapete come sono fatta, no? E poi, già detto, storia senza pretese! Avrei voluto mostrarvi una foto di me alla Sherlocked (vi lascio anche il link dell'articolo che ho scritto sulla convention per fanheart3 :D http://www.fanheart3.com/sherlocked-il-resoconto-della-prima-convention-ufficiale-di-sherlock/ ), in quanto ho comprato la maglietta degli HOUNDS e per chi mi segue dagli inizi sa cosa voglia dire per me avere quella maglietta <3 magari domani la metto sul profilo o qui in questa nota iniziale :D Tornando alla storia, è una au con genitori di Sherlock diversi da quelli della serie tv e un papà di John inedito, visto che non sappiamo nulla di lui! Scusate ancora per l'assurdità della cosa e ancora grazie a Mars CrackedActress che beta i miei deliri <3 BACIO!!!***

**Affinità elettiva**

 

**6 GENNAIO 1983  
7 anni**

La verità è che il piccolo Sherlock non ci ha mai sperato. Non che pensi sul serio che Mycroft non tenga a lui, ma sa anche quanto il fratello maggiore prenda seriamente i propri impegni al college. Così, quando Violet e Sieger gli hanno confermato che Mycroft non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerli in tempo per il suo compleanno, Sherlock ha messo su il muso ed è uscito di nascosto, dritto dritto tra le braccia di una delle poche cose che gli è sempre piaciuta e che, ne è convinto, non gli dirà mai bugie: Londra.

Prende la metropolitana e scende ad Hyde Park diretto verso uno degli ingressi di  _Winter Wonderland_ , il famoso parco tematico natalizio londinese provvisto di tutto ciò che dovrebbe fare felice un bambino: dolciumi, giocattoli, atmosfera magica. Ciò che invece trova Sherlock è una serie di bancarelle ormai mezze vuote – è l’ultimo giorno, poi il tutto verrà smantellato fino al novembre successivo – seguita da un’atmosfera che di natalizio ha ormai più poco o nulla e, soprattutto, un grande freddo. Perché si può avere un quoziente intellettivo al di sopra della norma, ma se sei arrabbiato e scappi di casa senza pensarci e senza cappotto, il 6 di Gennaio, avrai sicuramente molto freddo.

Quindi, convinto di trovarvi qualche fonte di calore, si intrufola di nascosto dentro uno dei teloni dei molti stand riservati all’artigianato: si infila di spalle, controllando che, da fuori, non lo scorga nessuno.

“E tu chi sei?”

La domanda arriva dalle spalle di Sherlock, il quale pensa che potrebbe ancora fare in tempo a scappare, ma poi analizza quella voce: è calda e gentile, non accusatoria come si sarebbe aspettato. E allora termina la propria entrata trionfale: mal che vada lo rispediranno a casa sui sedili posteriori di una volante della polizia. Già successo.

“Io…” valuta il piccolo Sherlock: pensare con tutto quel freddo non è per nulla facile, “…nessuno.”

“Quindi sei Ulisse?” lo coglie di sorpresa la voce gentile.

Voce il cui proprietario si decide a guardare: è un signore che avrà all’incirca la stessa età di suo padre, ma non ha nulla del suo sguardo severo e della sua voce impostata, bensì caldi occhi azzurri, una voce gentile e un sorriso rassicurante. Anche i capelli sono diversi: iniziano ad ingrigirsi sulle tempie, ma è chiaro che tutto il resto sia di un bel dorato. Tutto di quell’uomo trasmette pace e serenità. E ha pure fatto una battuta quasi intelligente.

“Non sono Ulisse, ovviamente,” sbuffa appena, “ma il mio nome potrebbe suonarti altrettanto strano, signore.”

“Signore? Oh, no no, chiamami pure Chris. E, sentiamo, quanto sarebbe strano il tuo nome?”

Sherlock ciondola un pochino, sia per il freddo che per l’imbarazzo: l’hanno sempre preso in giro per il nome che porta. Poi, di fronte ad una persona con un nome semplice come Chris…

“Sherlock,” si decide comunque a dire.

Chris non cela la sorpresa per quel nome particolare, ma così come non nasconde lo stupore, palesa anche oltremodo la propria meraviglia allargando ulteriormente il proprio sorriso, “Cavolo, non ho mai sentito un nome così bello in vita mia! Ti invidio un sacco, Sherlock!”

Il piccolo Holmes sta per sciogliere la propria espressione in una più rilassata quando l’impeto di Chris quasi lo fa traballare.

“Un momento! Ma tu sei senza giacca e qui fa un freddo cane!”

Sherlock scoppia a ridere per quel modo di parlare così libero, senza freni, così poco aristocratico, seppur nel senso buono del termine: arriva persino a chiudere gli occhi da quanto sta ridendo! Ed è per quel motivo che non vede arrivare le mani di Chris che lo avvolgono nel maglione che lui stesso stava precedentemente indossando. Un maglione che molto probabilmente sua madre definirebbe imbarazzante: blu con strani rombi bianchi e rossi posti a cerchio attorno al collo. Sì, definitivamente imbarazzante. Ma a Sherlock piace: è caldo, morbido e profuma di tea al bergamotto e mele candite. Sherlock adora già quel maglione e quell’uomo, quel Chris.

Chris gli offre anche un tea direttamente dal proprio thermos con su disegnati alcuni simpatici ricci e lo fa accomodare su uno dei due sgabelli dietro al proprio banchetto: è uscito fuori che, mentre il resto dell’anno lavora come orologiaio, sotto i periodi festivi si diletta a fare il giocattolaio e che durante le feste natalizie ha uno spazio per un piccolo stand nella sezione artigianale del  _Winter Wonderland_. Ha mostrato al suo piccolo ospite qualche meccanismo ludico esposto sul proprio banchetto per farlo rilassare ulteriormente, ma alla fine fa spallucce e gli pone la domanda spinosa che Sherlock, tuttavia, stava aspettando.

“Allora, piccolino. Sei ben vestito e sì, sei magro, ma non mal nutrito. Ed è chiaro che non ti sia perso altrimenti avresti paura, ma in realtà nei tuoi begli occhioni azzurri vedo solo una profonda tristezza,” Chris sospira e, per quanto gli faccia piacere avere un bambino così sveglio come interlocutore, deve comunque fare la cosa giusta, “quindi sarebbe meglio che tu ora mi dicessi come si chiamano i tuoi genitori così che io possa telefonare loro e riportarti a casa. Saranno preoccupatissimi.”

Sherlock alza le spalle in un gesto noncurante e rimette su il broncio, “Sono abituati alle mie fughe.”

Chris frena a stento una risata, “Non per questo saranno meno preoccupati. Fidati, anche io sono un padre e se uno dei miei due figli scappasse di casa sarei preoccupatissimo.”

Sherlock si mangiucchia le labbra a testa bassa. “Nessun figlio con un briciolo di cervello scapperebbe da te.”

L’uomo si sente scaldare il cuore da quell’affermazione ed è felice in cuor suo nel credere che anche i suoi bambini pensino una cosa del genere – e la felicità è resa ancora più grande dalla certezza che lo facciano – ma ora ha il figlio di un altro padre da aiutare e non si tirerà certamente indietro.

“E nessun padre vorrebbe mai rinunciare ad un figlio come te, credimi,” avvicina la mancina alla guancia di Sherlock accarezzandogliela appena, “ma ora dimmi, è per questo che sei scappato? Hai litigato con i tuoi genitori?”

Sherlock fa spallucce. “Non più del solito,” ammette, “ma è che… oggi è il mio compleanno e avrei voluto che Mycroft fosse qui a festeggiarlo, mentre in realtà è a Oxford a preparare qualche stupido esame che non ha neanche bisogno di studiare perché lui è già il più intelligente di tutti.”

Chris muta espressione più volte, sia a causa della moltitudine di notizie acquisite, sia per il tono e la rapidità usati da Sherlock nell’esporre il proprio problema.

“Oh, innanzitutto: auguri!” esulta alzando anche un poco la voce, per poi tornare ad un tono più consono per l’etichetta britannica, “Immagino che Mycroft sia…?”

“Mio fratello.”

“Certo, con un nome così particolarmente bello non poteva che essere un membro della tua famiglia,” annuisce sapientemente Chris, “Beh, immagino che Mycroft sia stato veramente impegnato per non poter partecipare alla tua festa di compleanno. Anzi, scommetto sarà molto dispiaciuto.”

“Non c’è alcuna festa. Io… volevo solo che ci fosse lui,” Sherlock torna a mangiucchiarsi le labbra, frustrato ed intristito e deve lottare con se stesso perché sente gli occhi bruciare e non vuole assolutamente piangere come un comune bambino, “Mycroft è il mio unico amico,” ammette infine.

“Oh, non ci posso credere!” sbotta Chris che, di fronte agli occhi lucidi di Sherlock, non riesce più a resistere: lo abbraccia come se stesse abbracciando il proprio stesso figlio. “Non posso credere che un bambino speciale come te non abbia amici!”

Sherlock è spiazzato da quell’abbraccio che è così diverso da quelli che gli dona solitamente suo padre. Può sentire del trasporto, dell’emozione in quella stretta ed è per questo che non protesta ma, anzi, si rilassa un poco ed ammette, “Non mi importa non averne, a me basta Mycroft.”

“Ehhh, ma vedi perché devi avere almeno un altro amico? Perché Mycroft non può essere sempre qui, no?” e dopo il mugolio reticente di Sherlock, Chris ridacchia, “A saperlo, avrei portato mio figlio, qui con me. Avete più o meno la stessa età e credo che sareste potuti diventare ottimi amici.”

Sherlock si stacca da Chris e si stringe un poco in quel maglione decisamente troppo grande per un bambino della sua età. “Tuo figlio? E perché saremmo potuti diventare amici?”

“Perché mi somiglia!” annuncia Chris, con orgoglio e dando per scontato di piacere a sua volta al suo piccolo ospite “Anzi, guarda, è molto simile a…” borbotta alla ricerca di qualcosa che, evidentemente, è dentro uno scatolone di giocattoli non in vendita. Ne riesce trionfante tenendo in mano una bambola di pezza, chiaramente cucita a mano, con le fattezze di quello che dovrebbe essere il figlio di Chris che, effettivamente, sembra somigliargli molto: capelli biondi, due bottoni blu al posto degli occhi, un grande sorriso ed un maglione color crema a mo’ di vestito. “Ecco, questo somiglia al mio John!”

“John?” domanda Sherlock prendendo tra le mani la bambola che l’uomo gli porge, “Avete dei nomi normali, beati voi.”

“Vuoi mettere con l’avere un nome altisonante come Sherlock?” imposta la voce nel pronunciarlo con particolare enfasi, riuscendo nell’impresa di far ridere il bambino, “Vedi il mio piccolo John? Secondo me potreste essere ottimi amici.”

“John,” mormora ora il piccolo Sherlock verso la bambola verso la quale ricambia il sorriso sghembo. Sta per rivolgersi nuovamente a Chris quando…

“Sherlock?”

Entrambi si voltano verso la voce che appartiene ad un ragazzo dallo sguardo acuto e leggermente severo, capelli che variano dal castano al rossiccio, vestito impeccabilmente in un abito di taglio classico che lo fa sembrare più vecchio di quanto sia in realtà: gli occhi grigiazzurri, tuttavia, si sciolgono in un’espressione rilassata nell’accertare l’incolumità del piccolo Sherlock.

Sherlock, il cui sorriso si allarga nel riconoscere il viso del fratello, esclama a gran voce “Mycroft!”

Chris assiste sorridente al momento in cui Sherlock fa il giro del banchetto per andare a salutare Mycroft e le sopracciglia si inarcano impercettibilmente nel vedere l’ingessatura nei movimenti del più grande, il quale si limita ad appoggiare una mano prima sul capo e poi sulla spalla del più piccolo.

“Sherlock, sai bene che non devi scappare di casa: un giorno o l’altro farai venire l’esaurimento nervoso a nostra madre.”

Sherlock, tuttavia, strafottente nel corpo e nell’anima, ridacchia e fa spallucce, “Il fine giustifica i mezzi, Mycroft.”

Mycroft, che è intimamente troppo contento di vedere che il suo spericolato fratellino è sopravvissuto all’ennesima fuga, si limita a spettinargli i riccioli e a rivolgersi a Chris. “Buonasera. La ringrazio per aver trattenuto mio fratello dal perdersi all’interno di questo parco. Ora…” con lo sguardo passa poi rapidamente da Chris a Sherlock, “Restituisci a questo gentile signore il maglione e quel giocattolo, così potremo andarcene a festeggiare il tuo compleanno.”

Prima che Sherlock possa rispondere, Chris sorride e agita le mani. “Oh, no, non vorrei che prendesse freddo e il giocattolo… beh è il suo compleanno: può tenerlo se gli fa piacere.”

Sherlock si sfila il maglione e si chiude tra i lembi del cappotto aperto di Mycroft. “Oh, no grazie, scommetto che la nostra macchina è qui vicina e tu sembri tenere molto a quel maglione mentre a me non piace molto…”

“Senza peli sulla lingua: mi piace sempre di più!” commenta Chris in tralice.

“…per quanto riguarda John,” mormora il piccolo Sherlock stringendo a sé la bambola, “vorrei tenerlo. Ma tu come farai senza?”

“Oh, non preoccuparti, io ho pur sempre quello vero!” ridacchia il giocattolaio, “Magari un giorno vi conoscerete.”

“E come faremo a riconoscerci?”

Chris alza il braccio e indica se stesso. “Hai praticamente il suo identikit davanti a te!”

“Oh, okay,” annuisce Sherlock che, percependo l’impazienza di Mycroft alle proprie spalle, decide di congedarsi da Chris, “Grazie di tutto. Chissà, magari l’anno prossimo ci vedremo.”

“Lo spero tanto, piccolino! E non scappare più di casa, okay?”

Sherlock ride, mentre Mycroft, dopo aver sospirato per l’ennesima volta, si congeda da Chris con un cenno del capo.

“Ciao, Sherlock e ancora auguri!”

 

Quella sera, quando Sherlock riceve in regalo da Mycroft il suo primo violino, i suoi primi accordi li suona davanti a quella bambola che tanto gli ricorda quel signore gentile dagli abbracci caldi e dal sorriso gentile.

 

 

**6 GENNAIO 1987  
11 anni**

Chris è rimasto così impresso nel cuore di Sherlock, che ogni anno, il 6 gennaio, il giorno del suo compleanno, riesce sempre a trovare il tempo per andare a trovarlo a Winter Wonderland: sa che potrebbe fargli visita fin da novembre, o magari la vigilia di Natale per fargli gli auguri, ma la verità è che gli piace che si sia creata una ricorrenza, una sorta di anniversario che gli ricordi il loro primo incontro.

Così, quando Sherlock trova il banchetto di Chris, leggermente più avanti rispetto all’anno precedente, affretta il passo per arrivargli davanti il prima possibile. E quando anche l’uomo lo nota, fa il giro del banchetto per accoglierlo a braccia aperte.

“Sherlock! Buon compleanno!”

Sherlock ricambia senza alcuna remora quell’abbraccio che aspetta da trecentosessantacinque giorni, perché di strette così forti e calde non ne riceve mai in famiglia, neanche da Mycroft che lo ama più di ogni altra persona al mondo, perché di abbracci del genere in quel mondo aristocratico in cui è costretto a vivere non se ne vede neanche l’ombra. E Sherlock ha imparato a non sentirne la mancanza, perché non puoi pretendere qualcosa da qualcuno che non può dartela.

Ma quando Sherlock incontra Chris sa che quel qualcosa può essergli donato, quindi lo pretende con la forza di un anno trascorso in attesa di quel momento.

“Come sei cresciuto!” Chris ride e allontana Sherlock da sé solo per poterlo osservare meglio: anche lui è felice di vedere il suo piccolo amico ogni anno. Non riesce a capire a fondo il motivo per cui Sherlock non abbia amici – in fondo con lui è sempre stato gentile e, comunque, lui lo trova adorabile! – ma gli fa piacere essere importante per lui: ognuno dovrebbe avere almeno una persona importante con cui sentirsi libero di essere se stesso senza paura di essere giudicato.

“Ho undici anni, ormai,” conferma Sherlock con fierezza per poi sbirciare oltre Chris, dietro al banchetto, ma rimane in silenzio quando non vi trova nessuno.

Chris coglie l’occhiata di Sherlock e sorride prima di invitarlo a sedersi su uno degli sgabelli che porta sempre con sé durante le fiere. “No, non sono riuscito a fare venire John, mi dispiace.”

“Perché non riesci ad organizzarti in tempo? Lo sai che passo sempre lo stesso giorno,” si lamenta un poco Sherlock: in fondo è curioso di conoscere il famigerato figlio di Chris.

“Scusami, piccolino, hai ragione,” ammette Chris prima di offrirgli il suo solito, ottimo tea al bergamotto e un biscotto alla cannella, “sono proprio sbadato. Puoi perdonarmi?”

Sherlock pensa che non esiste al mondo che possa avercela con Chris, quindi annuisce ed accetta sia il tea che il biscotto. “Sarà per il prossimo anno, ma non dimenticartelo, okay? E non sono più  _piccolino_!”

“Va bene, va bene, hai ragione,” Chris alza le mani in segno di resa e riprende in mano il cacciavite per aggiustare un meccanismo rotto. “Allora, Sherlock, come sta andando?”

Sherlock fa spallucce e risponde mentre osserva con attenzione quanti più dettagli possibili: ha iniziato da poco ad osservare e dedurre come gli ha insegnato Mycroft, quindi ogni piccolo particolare è diventato una sfida da indovinare. “Come al solito: mamma e papà sono quasi sempre fuori città per lavoro, a scuola sono tutti idioti e persino mio fratello sta perdendo colpi.”

Chris inarca un sopracciglio all’ultima affermazione di Sherlock. “Non ci credo. Il grande, mitico Mycroft non può perdere colpi! Qual è la verità?”

Il più giovane degli Holmes inspira a lungo, leggermente infastidito, sebbene lo sguardo si addolcisca quando vede spuntare dalla giacca chiusa di Chris il bordo del maglione blu che lui stesso aveva indossato quattro anni prima. “La verità… cosa ci guadagno se ti dico la verità?”

“Mmh…” mugola Chris fingendosi un poco contrariato: in realtà è ben felice di regalare qualcosa a Sherlock, “…e va bene, potrai scegliere uno dei giocattoli presenti sul banchetto.”

Sherlock gorgheggia soddisfatto e, dopo aver appoggiato il thermos in uno degli scatoloni, posa le mani su un piccolo pupazzo a forma di ape. “Scelgo lui.”

“Oh, è un lui?”

“Beh, l’hai fatto tu così: le api femmine sono diverse.”

“Chiedo scusa, non credevo fossi esperto anche di api.”

“Sì che lo sapevi: te ne ho parlato l’anno scorso e, anzi, sono quasi sicuro che tu l’abbia cucita appositamente per me.”

Chris si ferma e sorride compiaciuto. “Sempre più intelligente, il mio piccolo Sherlock.”

“Sei tu che sei gentile…” mormora il giovane Holmes, ciondolando appena.

“Adorabile, davvero adorabile,” sussurra Chris a sua volta e per un attimo, un solo attimo, si ritrova a pensare che i genitori di Sherlock siano dei pazzi a non apprezzare quel piccolo tornado di idee. Si ritrova a pensare che se solo lui potesse essere suo padre, si impegnerebbe al massimo per farlo sentire speciale, proprio come ogni bambino dovrebbe sentirsi. Inspira e scaccia via quei pensieri, complice la voce di Sherlock che lo riporta alla realtà.

“Hai vinto la verità, Chris, non dimenticarlo,” si affretta a ricordargli Sherlock che, in fondo, non vede l’ora di raccontargli la famigerata verità di cui sta parlando.

“Vai, spara!”

Sherlock slitta in avanti ed è praticamente seduto sulla punta dello sgabello tanto è proteso in avanti. “Devi sapere che Mycroft mi sta insegnando l’arte della deduzione: una volta padroneggiata, riuscirò ad intuire tutto, ma proprio tutto delle persone che ho di fronte con una sola occhiata.”

“Sembra forte!” Chris è davvero impressionato, “Ma non capisco perché Mycroft starebbe perdendo colpi, dunque.”

“Perché…” Sherlock inspira ed espira gravemente, “…lui è più bravo di me.”

Chris scoppia a ridere così forte che il cacciavite gli cade per terra. “Sherlock ma è normale che sia più bravo di te! Lui è più grande, lo fa da molti più anni di te! Scommetto che tra qualche anno lo supererai.”

Sherlock non sembra convinto all’inizio, ma dopo si lascia sedurre da quella prospettiva. “Molto probabile che accada.”

“Molto probabile,” gli fa il verso Chris.

“Ehi, vecchio! Non prendermi in giro!”

“Vecchio a chi?” Chris gonfia le guance e si finge offeso il tanto che basta per far scoppiare a ridere Sherlock.

Rimangono lì, a ridere e scherzare fino a quando l’autista degli Holmes non passa a prendere Sherlock per riportarlo a casa per la cena. Prima di salutarsi, si scambiano un lungo abbraccio e si rinnovano l’appuntamento per l’anno successivo.

 

**6 GENNAIO 1993  
17 anni**

Quando Sherlock raggiunge lo stand in cui espone Chris quell’anno, non aspetta che l’uomo lo inviti a raggiungerlo sullo sgabello che aveva già libero per lui: si siede e, ancor prima che il giocattolaio inizi a parlare, il neo diciassettenne gli porge un pacchetto.

“Ehi,” Chris, però, saluta prima di accettare ciò che Sherlock gli sta offrendo, “auguri, piccola peste.”

“Non chiamarmi così,” lo intima la voce, ora cambiata, di Sherlock che, imperterrito, continua a porgere all’uomo quel pacchetto, “Tieni, è per te.”

“Per me?” Chris non può proprio evitare di accettare il dono di Sherlock, vista la sua insistenza, “Oggi è il tuo compleanno, non il mio.”

“Non mi importa del mio compleanno.”

“Tuttavia ogni anno sei qui, il 6 di gennaio.”

“Mi importa del nostro anniversario, infatti,” confessa Sherlock, distogliendo lo sguardo per qualche istante e nascondendo un leggero imbarazzo dietro un piccolo broncio.

Chris rimane senza parole per qualche istante per poi fare ciò che Sherlock adora maggiormente: allarga le labbra in un sorriso sincero. “Posso almeno sapere il motivo?”

“Il motivo…” inizia Sherlock, ma fa una piccola pausa prima di continuare, “…è che John non c’è neanche quest’anno. O meglio, il motivo  _è_  il motivo per il quale John non c’è neanche quest’anno.”

Chris si blocca ed alza lo sguardo, ora serio, su Sherlock.

“Come lo hai capito?”

“L’ho dedotto: anno per anno, dettaglio per dettaglio.”

Chris annuisce con un sospiro. “Mycroft ti ha insegnato più che bene l’arte della deduzione, come la chiamate voi.”

Sherlock punta gli occhi su Chris e prova ad accarezzarlo con il delicato tocco del proprio affetto. “Perché non me lo hai detto subito? Perché non mi hai detto subito che in realtà sei divorziato e non riesci a vedere i tuoi figli quanto vorresti?”

Il giocattolaio arriccia le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo che poi porta sul dono che Sherlock gli ha portato: inizia a spacchettarlo e rimane in silenzio per qualche istante prima di indossare nuovamente il sorriso e rispondere al proprio ospite. Non mentirà, perché sa che con Sherlock, ormai, è inutile e perché lo reputa abbastanza adulto da conoscere la verità, ora che l’ha scoperta. “Perché non era necessario che tu lo sapessi. Perché ci incontriamo sempre il giorno del tuo compleanno, non il giorno del  _Povero Chris, non riesce a permettersi neanche un avvocato abbastanza decente da permettergli di strappare qualche incontro extra coi propri figli alla sua detestabile ex moglie_ , quindi dobbiamo divertirci, non avere cattivi pensieri.”

“Chris,” sussurra Sherlock che, sì, si sente in colpa per aver sollevato un argomento delicato, ma sa anche che non sarebbe stato capace di fingere di non sapere e glissare sulla questione, “mi dispiace molto. Non volevo essere indelicato. Non con te, almeno.”

Chris gli sorride, perché lo sa, ormai lo ha capito: sa che Sherlock ha un carattere particolare che non è facile da digerire, ma sa anche di essere una piacevole eccezione per lui. E si sente almeno in parte fortunato: non del tutto, ma non per se stesso bensì per quel giovane ragazzo che ha imparato ad amare come un figlio e la cui solitudine lo ferisce  inevitabilmente.

“Sai, Sherlock, vorrei davvero che incontrassi John. Ci ho provato tanto a convincere la mia ex moglie a concedermi un incontro proprio in questo giorno, ma sotto il periodo natalizio loro sono sempre fuori Londra e non ho mai insistito per paura di perdere quei pochi diritti che mi sono rimasti su John e sua sorella.”

Sherlock scuote il capo e decide che è il momento di scacciare via la malinconia invitando Chris ad aprire il pacco che gli ha portato: quando lo vede annuire e sorridere, sussurra appena, “Non preoccuparti: almeno il 6 di gennaio avrai il tuo figlio adottivo sempre con te.”

Chris evita di rispondere perché sa di essere abbastanza sensibile da arrivare a piangere per un’affermazione del genere, quindi si dedica completamente al proprio dono: quando finisce di aprirlo, si lascia invadere dal profumo di mela e cannella proveniente dalla scatola.  

“Crumble di mele? Il mio preferito!”

“Lo so.”

“Non te l’ho mai detto… ah,” ridacchia Chris, “ovviamente l’hai dedotto.”

Sherlock gonfia il petto, inorgoglito e lusingato da quel complimento. “Ovviamente.”

Chris ridacchia e dopo aver cercato alcune posate di plastica in uno degli scatoloni, sistema al meglio la confezione del dolce tra sé e Sherlock. “Diamoci dentro: non sarò bravo come te a dedurre, ma so bene che l’abbinamento mele e cannella piace anche a te.”

“Ma è per te!”

“Non smonterò questo benedetto banchetto finché non finiremo questo crumble insieme!”

Sherlock ride di gusto. “Okay.”

 

**6 GENNAIO 1999  
23 anni**

Quell’anno, Sherlock è a  _Winter Wonderland_  fin dalla mattina. Mentre aspetta che Chris finisca di servire una cliente, giochicchia con un riccio di pezza finito nella pila degli scarti a causa di una zampa cucita male. È cresciuto, Sherlock, il cui sguardo è quasi sempre accigliato e il malumore riesce a dissiparsi solo in pochissime circostanze, una delle quali è proprio il giorno del suo compleanno.

“Vecchia spilorcia, avrebbe anche potuto lasciarti quel pound in più,” dice, finalmente, quando la cliente si è allontanata: non che si sia trattenuto per evitare di mancarle di rispetto, bensì per non far perdere a Chris quella già piccola fonte guadagno.

“Sherlock!” Chris vorrebbe riprenderlo, ma la verità è che scoppia a ridere subito dopo.

Sherlock, d’altro canto, insiste su quella linea, “Naviga ampiamente nei soldi della pensione di reversibilità di suo marito.”

Chris prende un sorso di tea dal suo solito thermos: iniziano a girare i primi bicchieri d’asporto, ma è troppo affezionato a quell’abitudine per rinunciarvi. “Da cosa l’avresti intuito?”

“Aveva due fedi identiche all’anulare sinistro, quindi suo marito è mancato. E se una vecchia mummia come lei vive nel caos del centro di Londra, significa che è abituata a vivere nella ricchezza, con tanto di autista personale, donna delle pulizie e maggiordomo. E tre cani corgi.”

Il giocattolaio, seppur sorpreso dall’acuto spirito di osservazione del suo giovane amico, scoppia a ridere. “Sherlock, me ne sarei accorto se avessimo avuto davanti la Regina Elisabetta.”

Sherlock, d’altro canto, non coglie alcun riferimento nelle parole di Chris. “La Regina? Perché?”

“Oh, sei irrecuperabile. A volte mi dimentico quanto tu sia incredibilmente ignorante di cultura generale,” lo punzecchia, per poi indicargli con lo sguardo gli oggetti esposti sul proprio banchetto, “Ah, e ricordati di scegliere qualcosa.”

“Chris, non sono più un bambino,” dice Sherlock, che sta sistemando il maglione del riccio di pezza che ha ancora in mano.

“Nulla mi impedirà di fare un regalo di compleanno al mio figlioccio,” sorride Chris con un pizzico di malinconia: ora che John è maggiorenne, in verità, lo vede molto più spesso rispetto a prima, ma le vacanze di Natale sembrano essere avvolte da una sorta di maledizione per quanto riguarda i loro incontri.

Sherlock, d’altro canto, per quanto sia dispiaciuto di non aver ancora conosciuto il fantomatico John, è altrettanto contento di avere Chris come sorta di padre in affitto. Per quanto riguarda la richiesta di Chris, non deve neanche cercare tra gli oggetti in vendita, tenendo per sé il giocattolo che ha già in mano. “Okay, allora prendo il riccio azzoppato.”

Chris storce il naso: non vorrebbe regalargli qualcosa che considera uno scarto. “Con tutto quello che c’è?”

Sherlock, tuttavia, lo sorprende con la propria risposta “Solo perché è diverso non significa che si non meriti qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui.”

Ed è lì che Chris vede in maniera tangibile la solitudine di quel ragazzo: vede il disagio nascosto dietro a quel carattere turbolento e a quell’intelligenza sovraumana e si trova a desiderare di potersi prendere cura di lui non solo il 6 gennaio, ma tutto l’anno. Ma non può avanzare quella richiesta: Sherlock ha una famiglia e lui sa bene quanto sia ingiusto strappare un figlio al proprio genitore naturale.

“Sono gli unici oggetti a cui tenga sul serio. Insieme al mio violino.” È la piccola aggiunta di Sherlock: vuole che Chris sappia di essere importante per lui, un surrogato del figlio che vorrebbe avere sempre con sé.

“Davvero? I miei giocattoli e il violino?” Chris è rincuorato dal sapere che Sherlock dimostri apertamente di tenere almeno a suo fratello Mycroft, “E il microscopio?”

Sherlock fa spallucce “Rimpiazzabile con uno nuovo. Non ho un legame affettivo con quello che posseggo attualmente.”

“Questo mi rende speciale?” Chris gongola perché sa già la risposta.

Sherlock, infatti, gli scocca un’occhiata fintamente spazientita prima di sorridergli. “Sai bene di esserlo.”

 

**6 GENNAIO 2001  
25 anni**

Sherlock, uno Sherlock il cui viso è segnato da profonde occhiaie e i cui vestiti sono decisamente abbondanti attorno al corpo sempre più magro, si decide a parlare dopo almeno mezz’ora che si è seduto accanto a Chris. “Sei silenzioso quest’anno.”

Chris non ha più il viso sereno che l’ha sempre contraddistinto nel corso dei loro incontri: le rughe gli circondano il viso soprattutto attorno agli occhi e alla bocca. Rughe di espressione, rughe di apprensione. Non risponde a Sherlock, non subito, ma alza il viso verso di lui e trova altri motivi per cui preoccuparsi.

“Voi mi farete morire molto presto.”

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio. “Noi?”

“Voi, certo.”

“Intendi i tuoi figli?”

“Mh,” mugugna Chris annuendo.

“Hai detto  _voi_. Intendi anche me?”

“Tu sei il mio figlioccio, ricordi?” è il borbottio di Chris che, ora, si mette sulla difensiva, “O non vuoi più che ti chiami così?”

Sherlock sta cercando di intuire i motivi del malumore di Chris, sta provando a capire cosa sia successo a John e a Harriet, ma non riesce a capirlo. Una cosa che riesce e vuole fare, invece, è rinnovare il proprio affetto nei riguardi di quell’uomo che spesso ha sovrapposto con la vera immagine del proprio padre. “Sono qui, quindi ci tengo ancora.”

“Bene,” è il borbottio di Chris che, in realtà, è ben felice di quell’ammissione.

“Bene,” concorda Sherlock che, a quel punto, aspetta che sia Chris a confessare i propri crucci.

Confessione che non tarda ad arrivare. “Harry beve così tanto che non riesce a tenersi neanche il più stupido dei lavori,” inizia a sfogarsi, “John si è arruolato, perché era l’unico modo per finire di laurearsi in Medicina vista la mancanza di soldi,” la voce gli trema, la preoccupazione è alle stelle, “e tu…” scuote il capo, ora, arrabbiato.

Sherlock non fa in tempo ad immagazzinare le nuove informazioni che deve affrontare lo sguardo iracondo di Chris. “Io, cosa?”

“Tu, sì,” accusa l’uomo, “di cosa ti fai? Non sono un idiota, Sherlock. Ti stai consumando. O meglio, qualcosa ti sta consumando.”

Per la prima volta, Sherlock prova vergogna ad ammettere di essere tossicodipendente. Davanti ai suoi genitori l’ha ammesso con un ghigno per far intendere loro quanto poco gli importasse della loro opinione. Di fronte a Mycroft l’ha dovuto ammettere dopo essere stato scoperto e l’ha fatto con strafottenza per farlo sentire in colpa perché, in fondo, di suo fratello ancora gli importa. Ma davanti a Chris… davanti a quell’uomo prova vergogna perché averlo deluso è uno sbaglio che pesa come un macigno, un’onta incancellabile.

“Sherlock!” grida Chris. Urlo che, in mezzo alla folla di Winter Wonderland, si perde tra il rumore del traffico e il vociare della gente.

“Cocaina.”

L’impeto con cui Chris si alza fa cadere lo sgabello e qualche giocattolo: ringhia per non urlare nuovamente e, anzi, rimane sul fondo dello stand, appoggiato in parte al telone, lontano dallo sguardo di Sherlock. Mugugna sommessamente e osserva le spalle di quel ragazzo che si è perso, di quel giovane che ha sempre camminato sul bordo di quella stessa strada, con un piede sull’asfalto ed uno sullo sterrato, pronto a deviare, pronto ad uscire dalla retta via non appena il mondo si dimostrava incapace a capirlo. Ed è proprio quella consapevolezza che spinge Chris a non essere l’ennesima persona a spingerlo oltre il ciglio della strada bensì a prenderlo per mano per cercare di tenerlo entro i bordi, ad essere il suo guardrail, il suo cuscinetto di sicurezza che gli impedisca di voltarsi verso il nulla e incedervi inesorabilmente incontro.

Infatti, se Sherlock si aspetta che Chris lo cacci via, ciò che riceve in realtà è un abbraccio: l’uomo gli è arrivato alle spalle, si è chinato e gli ha abbracciato le spalle con le braccia tremanti di rabbia e preoccupazione.

“Io non so perché lo fai, o meglio, non lo so con esattezza perché non posso assolutamente capire cosa possa passare per la testa di una persona geniale come te. Io non so cosa ti porti a sentirti inadeguato, tanto al punto di rovinarti il corpo con quella robaccia. Non lo so davvero, Sherlock.” Chris prende fiato e gli fa quel discorso che non è mai riuscito a fare a Harriet, “Non lo so davvero, ma vorrei saperlo per poterti assicurare che non c’è nulla di sbagliato di te. Sei come un figlio per me, è vero, ma sono obiettivo nel dire che un giorno, quando riuscirai a controllare questa tua enorme intelligenza al meglio, riuscirai a trovare il tuo scopo nel mondo. E allora non permetterai più a niente e a nessuno di ferirti. Sarai più forte, sarai intoccabile. E io spero di esserci per poter vedere il tuo successo.”

Sherlock sente il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare per molti motivi: per la vicinanza di Chris, per quell’abbraccio che trasmette quel tipo di rabbia che non è fine a se stessa, bensì quel tipo di rabbia che riesce a farti capire quanto una persona tenga a te. E poi, certo, il cuore gli batte all’impazzata per quelle parole: neanche Mycroft gli ha mai fatto un discorso del genere e per quanto sia cosciente del fatto che suo fratello gli dimostri il proprio affetto in altri modi, Sherlock si chiede come il più grande dei fratelli Holmes possa non aver capito che a volte avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di un abbraccio o di parole del genere.

“Nessuno mi ha mai detto nulla del genere.”

“Nessuno?” chiede Chris, ma è una domanda quanto mai retorica.

“Nessuno.”

“Per fortuna esiste il 6 di gennaio, allora.”

Sherlock assapora gli ultimi istante in cui Chris lo abbraccia: imprime quel ricordo nel suo Palazzo Mentale in rapida espansione e si lascia avvolgere da quella sensazione di pace. “Per fortuna sul serio.”

  
 

**6 GENNAIO 2005  
29 anni**

Quell’anno, Sherlock si è quasi perso l’incontro con Chris: da quando si è riabilitato dal problema della cocaina collabora spesso con Scotland Yard, sfruttando quel potenziale di cui lo stesso giocattolaio gli aveva parlato qualche anno prima. È anche grazie a Chris se Sherlock si è riabilitato ed è anche per questo che ci tiene a non perdere neanche un incontro con lui: per questo arriva a Winter Wonderland correndo, riuscendo così a raggiungere il banchetto dell’amico giocattolaio quando tutti gli standisti hanno iniziato a smontare tavoli e quant’altro.

Quando Chris si volta e incontra il suo sguardo, il sorriso di Sherlock scema un poco nel vederlo così sciupato e invecchiato: sembra che, mentre per il giovane Holmes è passato solo un anno, per il giocattolaio ne siano in realtà passati dieci.

“Chris…” è il sussurro shockato di Sherlock che, d’altro canto, si affretta ad assistere il vecchio giocattolaio a sistemare una pesante scatola su un carrellino col quale si aiuta per trasportare l’occorrente per il mercatino.

“Sherlock, quando smetterai di crescere in altezza?” gli sorride Chris che è da più di dieci anni ormai che è più basso del suo figlioccio, “E quando smetterai di essere più bello di me?”

Sherlock ride appena e scuote il capo. “Non sono mai stato più bello di te, Chris.”

Chris finge di pensarci. “Hai ragione, tu hai l’intelligenza, io ho la bellezza,” e ridacchia, come se avesse sciorinato la migliore delle sue battute.

Sherlock ride di gusto e dopo aver convinto Chris a prendersi una pausa, gli offre un piccolo massaggio alle spalle. “John è ancora arruolato che non riesce a trovare neanche un momento per venire ad aiutarti?” domanda poi, il tono duro non nasconde un certo fastidio.

“Sherlock, Sherlock…” borbotta Chris che non si arrabbia per il tono che il suo amico ha riservato al figlio: sa che non lo fa per cattiveria ma per preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. “…il mio John è ancora arruolato e, anzi, sono molto preoccupato per lui. Dicono che la situazione mediorientale sia tragica ora.”

“La situazione mediorientale è sempre tragica, Chris.”

“Questo non aiuta, Sherlock.”

“Scusa…” mugugna Sherlock e lascia che Chris si rilassi un poco prima di chiedere, “John sa che sei malato?”

Chris non si disturba neanche a chiedere da cosa l’abbia dedotto: sa di avere un aspetto orribile e se anche le persone normali capiscono che ha qualcosa che non va, immaginarsi il suo geniale figlioccio. Sospira, dunque, e scuote il capo. “No, non voglio farlo preoccupare.”

“Eh, casomai, se si preoccupa una volta per te…”

“Sherlock…” Chris allunga l’ultima vocale in una leggera cantilena e, dopo avergli fermato le mani, lo invita a sederglisi accanto. “Non ho nulla da rimproverare ai miei figli, lo sai.”

“Io sì. Avrebbero potuto starti più vicino.”

“Il figlio di qualcun altro potrebbe dire lo stesso di te nei riguardi dei tuoi genitori.”

Sherlock sta per ribattere, ma si ferma quando si rende conto che sulla questione dei doveri familiari è l’ultima persona a poterne giudicare un’altra. Ma una cosa non può fare a meno di dirla, “Trovi sempre il modo di giustificare i tuoi figli.”

“Quando diventerai padre, farai lo stesso con i tuoi.”

“Sarà difficile che io diventi padre.”

“Non fare il solito disfattista. È vero, anche io mi sono separato da mia moglie, ma ho avuto comunque la fortuna di diventare padre di due fantastici figli.”

“Non è per essere disfattista…” Sherlock sospira e guarda Chris negli occhi: non sa se dirglielo.

“E allora cosa?”

“È che… a me piacciono gli uomini.”

Chris fa spallucce. “Beh, l’avevo capito.”

Il sollievo di Sherlock si manifesta con una nuvoletta sospirata davanti alle sue labbra, “E allora come pensi che io possa figliare?”

“Esistono le adozioni, sai?” Chris abbassa lo sguardo verso le proprie mani, le cui dita nodose gli impediscono ormai di usare gli strumenti artigianali come vorrebbe. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare nonno.”

Sherlock osserva il viso di Chris e vi trova dentro una pacata accettazione: è evidente che sia ormai rassegnato all’idea di non diventare nonno. “Harriet ha un utero che può ancora usare. Esiste la fecondazione artificiale e per una coppia di lesbiche è relativamente più semplice diventare genitori piuttosto che per due uomini e un utero in affitto.”

Chris alza lo sguardo su Sherlock e non se la sente di dirgli che anche se Harriet si sbrigasse e decidesse di fare un bambino il giorno successivo, lui potrebbe comunque non vivere abbastanza per vedere la fine della sua gravidanza. Non se la sente perché vede il viso di Sherlock spaventato a quell’idea e non vuole che il loro ultimo incontro sia accompagnato da sentimenti tristi e nostalgici, quindi annuisce e ride appena, “Hai ragione, magari Harriet e Clara decideranno di darmi un nipotino! Insisterei per farlo chiamare Sherlock, sai?”

Sherlock studia il volto di Chris e, come se si fossero messi tacitamente d’accordo, annuisce e ricambia la risata. “Ma non eravate la famiglia dei nomi semplici, voi?”

“Sarebbe un onore per me avere uno Sherlock in famiglia.”

La mano di Sherlock si muove e si sovrappone a quella di Chris. “Hai già uno Sherlock in famiglia.”

Chris si mordicchia l’interno del labbro inferiore pur di trattenere le lacrime. “Grazie.”

 

 

**6 GENNAIO 2006  
30 anni**

Visto che l’anno precedente ha rischiato di non arrivare in tempo, questa volta Sherlock arriva a  _Winter Wonderland_  di mattina: ha con sé due bicchieri d’asporto di tea al bergamotto e due fette di crumble di mele che dividerà con Chris per la gioia di entrambi.

Tuttavia, per quanto giri in lungo e in largo, Sherlock non riesce a trovare la bancarella in cui espone Chris: prova a ripercorrere più volte tutto lo spazio dedicato ai piccoli artigiani quando viene fermato da una signora che, negli anni precedenti, ha spesso esposto i propri prodotti nella bancarella vicina a quella del giocattolaio. Era la sua  _fornitrice ufficiale di biscotti alla cannella_ , come la chiamava sempre Chris. Erano soliti scambiarsi i prodotti: lui forniva a lei i regali per i nipotini e lei dava a lui una confezione di biscotti al giorno.

“Giovanotto, cerchi forse il signor Watson? Sei il ragazzo che veniva a trovarlo ogni anno, vero?”

Sherlock cade dalle nuvole: in tutti quegli anni non si era mai preoccupato di chiedere il cognome di Chris, così come lui non gli aveva mai detto di essere un Holmes. Che importava il cognome nella loro bizzarra amicizia?

“Sta parlando di Chris? Il giocattolaio?”

“Sì, mio caro. Chris Watson.”

Sherlock vede la signora deglutire e sente entrambe le mani tremare appena. “Chris… il signor Watson è morto, vero?”

La signora annuisce dispiaciuta “Era molto malato. Mi dispiace che tu l’abbia saputo in questo modo, ma ho visto che giravi all’evidente ricerca di qualcuno e ho pensato che fosse lui. Ricordo che gli anni scorsi lo passavi sempre a trovare: parlava spesso di te.”

Sherlock annuisce automaticamente e dopo aver ringraziato distrattamente la vecchia artigiana, trova una panchina sulla quale sedersi e lasciarsi andare ai ricordi: erano ventitré anni che riceveva in regalo non solo un piccolo giocattolo fatto a mano, ma anche una dose d’amore che lo accompagnava fino all’anno successivo e che lo aiutava ad andare avanti in quella solitudine affettiva in cui era, volente o nolente, immerso.

Non piange, perché sa che Chris ci rimarrebbe male e, anzi, gli scappa un sorriso amaro a pensare a quell’uomo, alla prima volta che l’ha visto, ancora bello e giovane, regalargli un giocattolo per tirarlo su di morale. È così facile immaginarselo. È così facile accettare la consapevolezza che Sherlock Holmes non dimenticherà mai e poi mai Chris Watson, l’uomo che è stato per lui un padre, un amico e un modello da seguire.

Sherlock guarda dritto davanti a sé e, pur senza accorgersene, rimane a  _Winter Wonderland_  fino a che non diventa buio.

 

 

**6 GENNAIO 2007  
31 anni**

Non lo fa per romanticismo, figuriamoci. Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, Sherlock risponderebbe che l’ha fatto per abitudine, perché il suo cervello ha creato una connessione così forte tra il giorno del suo compleanno e Winter Wonderland da creare una risposta condizionata che gli imponga di trascorrere almeno parte del suo compleanno in quel parco tematico. Se riuscisse a rispondere senza tirare in ballo una spiegazione scientifica, Sherlock potrebbe ammettere che lo fa per omaggiare il suo caro vecchio amico Chris. O, semplicemente, perché gli manca.

Diversamente dalle altre volte, Sherlock cammina con calma tra la folla e osserva la merce esposta intuendo se un prodotto sia effettivamente artigianale o se ci sia qualche espositore che aggiunge merce comprata da terzi per accaparrarsi una leggera percentuale di guadagno.

Ad un certo punto, invece, Sherlock è costretto a fermarsi perché pensa che la mente, proprio la sua amata e fidata mente, gli stia facendo uno scherzo. Deglutisce quando, continuando a guardare nello stesso punto, scorge una figura di spalle: è incredibilmente familiare quell’uomo, la cui altezza non raggiunge il metro e settanta d’altezza e i capelli dorati riescono a far distogliere l’attenzione da quell’imbarazzante maglione blu elettrico coi rombi bianchi e rossi, lo stesso maglione che Sherlock aveva indossato da piccolo e che apparteneva a Chris.

Sherlock sente il sangue scorrere così velocemente e il respiro accelerare che si sente quasi mancare di fronte a quell’uomo. Uomo che, quando si volta e incontra il suo viso, si ferma a sua volta e il suo sguardo blu si riempie di curiosità e consapevolezza. Uomo che, col sorriso più bello che Sherlock abbia mai visto, gli va incontro e già allarga le braccia come se l’abbraccio che andrà a pretendere gli sia dovuto di diritto.

E Sherlock non può che allargare le braccia di riflesso e chinarsi un poco per andare incontro a quell’uomo che stringe tremando: si morde le labbra e prova a fermare quel fremito aggrappandosi a lui come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita e dopo qualche istante si stacca da quella stretta solo per poterlo vedere in faccia e fare una scorpacciata del suo viso.

“John,” tenta Sherlock, perché non può essere altrimenti, non  _vuole_  che sia altrimenti. Quello  _deve_  essere John perché non vuole essersi innamorato a prima vista, perché è proprio ciò che è successo, di un pazzo sconosciuto che l’ha semplicemente assecondato. E poi  _deve_  essere John anche perché tutto tornerebbe, perché è tutto ciò che di meglio Chris ha lasciato al mondo, la sua eredità e lui, in quanto suo figlioccio, deve averla, gli spetta di diritto.

“Sherlock,” annuisce colui che altri non è se non proprio John, il figlio di Chris, il cui volto ricorda terribilmente quello del padre, il cui sorriso è così bello e privo della preoccupazione che rigava il viso del giocattolaio che Sherlock ha conosciuto a sette anni. “Mio padre mi ha parlato così tanto di te. Finalmente ti conosco.”

Sherlock, che in tutti quegli anni non ha versato una lacrima neanche quando ha saputo della morte di Chris, piange due silenziose lacrime senza neanche accorgersene: prende il viso di John tra le mani e lo guarda, lo studia, lo accarezza e non riesce a fare altro se non ripetere il suo nome a bassa voce. Un nome semplice, ma dal suono dolce, soprattutto se pronunciato da qualcuno che è sicuro di aver appena incontrato la propria persona.

Anche le mani di John circondano il viso di Sherlock e lo accarezzano con una reverenza che sembra impossibile da descrivere: lo studia a sua volta, se non di più, perché lui, a parte la descrizione dettagliata del padre, non ha avuto una fotocopia vivente da cui attingere per provare ad immaginare i lineamenti di quella persona di cui ha tanto sentito parlare e che, come il destino ha voluto, non era ancora riuscito ad incontrare. Eppure sente già nascere un legame: un’affinità elettiva che è stata intessuta per molti anni dalle abili mani da artigiano di suo padre e che sembra essere stata fatta apposta per scatenarsi in quel momento.

Quando Sherlock riesce a ritrovare il controllo della parola e dei movimenti e delle espressioni facciali, sorride in un modo in cui non ha mai sorriso a nessuno e neanche per un istante valuta l’idea di sciogliere l’abbraccio con John, “I-io… vorrei proporti di andare a-a…”

John, invece, sorride in un modo molto familiare a Sherlock: sorride come Chris, ma con una leggera punta di malizia in più. “Me l’aveva detto mio padre che eri un po’ timido,” si stacca da lui, ma solo per potergli prendere la mano e guidarlo verso l’uscita di  _Winter Wonderland_ , “Andiamo a prenderci un tea e a chiacchierare un po’, okay?”

Sherlock si lascia guidare da John in cui vede molto di Chris, ma anche tanto di originale, di qualcosa che ancora non conosce bene, ma che lo ispira parecchio. E ciò che deriva da quella consapevolezza è un insieme di parole mugolate consapevolmente, seppur con imbarazzo. “V-voglio conoscere tutto di te. Voglio che impariamo tutto l’uno dell’altro. Voglio stare con te.”

I passi di John si fermano solo per un istante, il tempo di voltarsi verso l’uomo che tiene per mano e sorridergli con occhi e bocca. “Abbiamo il resto della vita per farlo.”

 

 

**6 GENNAIO 2008  
32 anni**

Hanno da poco finito di fare l’amore quando John decide di risalire lungo il corpo di Sherlock lentamente, assaporando il sapore leggermente salato del suo corpo con la punta della lingua, fermandosi solo quando le sue stesse labbra, sottili, incontrano quelle più carnose dell’altro in un bacio dolce e lento al termine del quale sussurra una parola.

“Auguri.”

Sherlock è troppo distratto dalla bellezza di John per capire subito quelle parole, perché è da quando lo conosce che tutto il resto del mondo ha perso importanza: nulla è al livello di John, neanche i casi più interessanti che Lestrade gli sottopone, nulla.

“È già passato un anno da quando stiamo insieme?”

“Beh, gli auguri erano per il tuo compleanno,” gli parla vicino alle labbra, John, perché non riesce fisicamente ad allontanarsi dal viso del suo amore, “ma per pura coincidenza, è anche da un anno che ci conosciamo. E non abbiamo mai deciso un giorno per l’anniversario, ma effettivamente è successo tutto molto in fretta, vero?”

“Non è stata una coincidenza, John,” ascoltandosi, Sherlock riconosce una differenza nel proprio tono di voce, da quando parlava con Chris di suo figlio ad adesso, che suo figlio può amarlo ogni giorno, “io ero lì perché quel posto mi ricordava tuo padre. Era un po’ il nostro anniversario, sai?”

“Sono un po’ geloso di mio padre,” ammette John in tono neutro, seppur con un sorriso nostalgico disegnato sul viso.

“Non devi,” ride Sherlock, “te l’ho già spiegato, per me lui è stato come un padre. E, sai…” si tira un po’ su e osserva John con uno sguardo che in nessun altro modo si può definire se non innamorato, “…Chris mi faceva un regalo ogni anno anche se ero cresciuto per i pupazzi, infatti mi sentivo sempre un po’ ridicolo a tornare a casa con l’ennesimo animaletto di pezza perché mi rassicurava dicendomi che quei giocattoli si sarebbero presi cura di me. Ma quando ho scoperto che tuo padre era mancato, quell’anno, tornando a casa, mi sono sentito solo senza il suo regalo simbolico.” Sherlock alza la mano destra ed accarezza la guancia di John con delicatezza. “L’anno successivo, ovvero dodici mesi fa, sono tornato lì, per abitudine, sapendo che non lo avrei trovato… poi ho trovato te. Sai cosa sei tu, John?”

“Cosa?” chiede John in un sussurro, avvicinandosi ulteriormente.

“Sei l’ultimo regalo che mi ha fatto tuo padre,” si lascia spingere da John verso il proprio cuscino e gli tiene la mano dietro la nuca per tenerlo vicino a sé, “lui è sempre stato orgoglioso di due cose: dei propri giocattoli e dei propri figli, ovvero di ciò che è riuscito a creare nella sua vita. E lui amava darmi una sua creazione che si prendesse cura di me e come ultimo regalo mi ha dato la sua creazione migliore, mi ha dato te, John.”

John fa quel qualcosa che faceva anche Chris e che a Sherlock è sempre piaciuto: si morde l’interno del labbro inferiore per cercare di non piangere dalla commozione. “Io…” si china e appoggia le labbra su quelle di Sherlock in quello che non è un bacio, ma un disperato bisogno di contatto fisico di cui sente la costante necessità, “…ti amo così tanto.”

“Eravamo predestinati, John.”

“Tu non credi nel destino, Sherlock.”

“Tu puoi farmi credere a qualsiasi cosa, tutto sembra giusto se sei tu a farlo o dirlo.”

John arrossisce e guarda altrove per qualche istante, quindi cambia discorso per cercare di fuggire da quell’incredibile bisogno di amare Sherlock ogni istante e in ogni modo per cercare di salvaguardare la propria stessa sanità mentale. “Che ne dici se ci vestissimo e andassimo a  _Winter Wonderland_?”

Sherlock mugola compiaciuto: è una delle poche tradizioni che ama rispettare. “Mi comprerai un regalo?”

John annuisce, “Un Watson deve pur prendersi cura del suo Sherlock, ora e sempre, ma specialmente nel giorno del suo compleanno.”

Un bacio rubato segna il preludio della fine di quella conversazione. “Sono molto fortunato, perché è il lavoro che i Watson sanno fare meglio.”


End file.
